Percy's Desire
by bernied916
Summary: When Chiron goes back to the Siren Island you won't believe what he see's. First fanfic everyone!


**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AWESOME RICK RIORDAN **

***THIS QUEST TAKES PLACE A MONTH BEFORE THE BATTLE OF THE THE LABYRINTH* **

This quest isn't even a official quest. Chiron just told me to take Tyson and he would explain to Annabeth that I was on a quest. I laughed when he told me this because she would hate not knowing I left for a quest without her. But I honestly would rather be battling a hydra than be here on the sea of monsters again. Chiron told me that it was important I know my desire so I would be smart enough to not let Kronos use it against me. Right now I'm the child of the prophecy and let Olympus fall or rise. That is all I know and was ever told. Chiron anyway thought that the only way to know my desire is if I were to listen to the Siren's. He told me to also bring Tyson with me to tie me to the mast. So that is where I am right now. Cruising along the sea of monsters with my brother Tyson. "Percy I think we're almost there!" Tyson yells. I run to him. "Okay Tyson you need to tie me up to the mast but disarm me first. Before you do that take these." I say while handing him candle wax earplugs. Tyson ties me up. "Now no matter what I do DO NOT untie me. Now put the earplugs on we will be nearing any moment now." I tell him. Tyson nods and puts the earplugs on. I feel like I am going to have a heart attack as I see the island coming into view. Finally I can see the whole island and now I am defiantly going to have that heart attack. On the island I see Annabeth and I the candy store my mother works at. I'm shocked because I look taller, more muscular and stronger like an athlete. I am in even more shock when I look at her appearance because she looks exactly the same. She has the same curly gold blonde hair. The same soft looking skin and delicate hands. And the same gray eyes that look more amazing every single time I look at them. Now I notice what me and Annabeth are doing in the candy store. We are talking, smiling and laughing all while eating candy out of the same candy bag. Then it hit me on what exactly I was seeing. Me, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were on a date. The me on the island was now putting his arm (or was it my arm but that isn't the point) around Annabeth. She put her arm around Island Me's waist (I've decided to call him Island Me). Then Island me swooped down and kissed Annabeth on her lips. It looked like the most wonderful kiss in the world and I just had to kiss Annabeth like that. I started to struggle. I tried to break free of the ropes holding me to the mast. In anger, frustration and longing I let out a scream. I was desperately trying to break free of the thick ropes now. "TYSON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "TYSON HELP!" I screamed. He was looking at me with a look of sadness on his face but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was getting to that island. I tried every possible way to break free of the ropes (and I mean every possible) but I couldn't. So I just stood there, tied to the ropes and watched island me and Annabeth have the best date of there lives. It was filled with kissing, hugging, hand holding, laughing, smiling and talking. All I did was stand in defeat as the island finally passed by and Tyson came and untied me. Finally when he was done he said to me, "Don't cry big brother." very softly. It was then that I realized I had been crying. "Why didn't you untie me?" I choked out. "I didn't want my big brother Percy to get hurt." he said quietly. I think he was expecting me to yell at him or something bad. But what I did do was hug him. "Thank you Tyson, you were braver than me and Annabeth." I said. He gave a weak smile. A week later I was back at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth walked up to me as soon as she saw me. "Why did you have to go to the Siren Island?" she asked me before even saying hello. "I don't know." I lied. "Chiron told me to. Actually Annabeth I think I need to see him." I say walking off. I go into Chiron's office and he is there like I expected. "Ah Percy I see you're back now." he says. " Hello Chiron." I say to him. "So what did you see exactly?" Chiron says. I am embarrassed to tell him but I know it is important so I start to explain how I was with Annabeth on a date. I left out the kissing though. "That Percy, is the reason why I sent you on this quest. I was afraid that your greatest desire would be Annabeth and that Chiron might use her in the war. Percy you might not know his but I am positive that she may also be Luke's weakness." Chiron explains. I take a deep breath before speaking again. "So are you saying that Kronos might be able to use Annabeth by hurting her to get me to join him and to keep Luke from going to our side?" I say. "That is exactly what I'm saying Percy." Chiron says while nodding his head. After a couple of minutes of talking I leave and go my cabin. As I sum up the past week in my head I conclude one thing. Annabeth Chase is my desire.


End file.
